1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of pyrazine (substituted pyrazines), to processes for preparing them, to polymer compositions which contain the novel compounds, and to the use of said polymer compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
2. Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
(a) U.S. Ser. No. 07/957,335 filed Oct. 6, 1992, entitled "Improved Hydrogenation of HINAP", PA0 (b) U.S. Ser. No. 07/957,540 filed Oct. 6, 1992, entitled "Process for Preparing Substituted & Unsubstituted Isonitrosoacetophenones from Corresponding Substituted & Unsubstituted Acetophenones", and PA0 (c) U.S. Ser. No. 08/191,849 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,090) filed Feb. 4, 1994, entitled "Improved Process for Preparing Arylketoamines".